Did you care, Cloud?
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Tifa's getting tired of Cloud's impassive tone-and her life. Things were awkward between them,even after all these years. When a certain guy appear, will Tifa finally moves on?Will cloud be able to get her back b4 its too late? CloTi
1. Chapter 1

**Lol. I've watched FF7 advent children, like a year or two years ago, but I had just recently rewatch it, and BAM- I found myself loving this pairing-again. Tifa is just too cute to ignore, and Cloud's just- cool. And here's a story for my favorite couple in FF- CloTI!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Sometimes I wonder_**

**_Did you care for me as you used to back then?_**

**_**  
_**

The lamps of Seventh Heaven bar flickered heartily, illuminating the customers inside; five- all were men, and one woman who worked behind the counter. The pub was small, and kind of dark, but it's still the best one around.

Tifa Lockhart was scrubbing the table with a faded old cotton wool; her long, dark hair tumbled gracefully over her shoulders. She looks tired, and her black garments were soaked with sweat.

One of the men- a guy with spikey brown hair, grinned at her from across the counter.

"Tifa Lockhart… right?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Yes," the twenty-year old brunette answered politely, "Can I get you anything?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'd like to ask for your number. I know you don't give it away often but still-"

Tifa rolled her eyes inwardly. The same questions, every night, "You can always call the pub, you know,"

His face immediately fell, and Tifa walked away from him, before announcing that the pub will be closing soon.

As the bar emptied itself, Tifa walked around, turning off the lamps. Suddenly the door swung open soundlessly, setting in a gust of freezing wind.

The young woman turned around, and her amber eyes widened- in surprise and delight.

"…Cloud,"

"Hey," he nodded at her, ruffling his wet blonde hair with his hands.

"You're soaking wet," she remarked, taking a clean cloth and tossed it to him, "Dry yourself…" she paused, "You could get a cold,"

His blue eyes met hers for a moment, "…thanks,"

The duo stayed silent for awhile, with Cloud sitting at the corner and Tifa cleaning the recently-used glasses. The sound of running water from the tap sounded weirdly loud in the silent and awkward atmosphere. Tifa's brown eyes glanced at Cloud; he was staring out at the night.

"So, have you met Reno?"

He turned toward her, "Yeah. He's coming here tomorrow." The blonde young man stood up and walked toward the stairs, "Denzel and Marlene already asleep?"

Tifa nodded.

Another silence.

"Well, I'd be in my room if you need anything…" his voice trailed off, "Good night, Tifa,"

She didn't answer as Cloud trudged up the stairs slowly. After he was out of sight, Tifa sighed. It has been three years since they had lived here, a year after the Kadaj's incident, and yet their relationship hadn't improved. Still the awkward talk, the unsure looks, the tense smile and laugh.

Warily, Tifa wiped her hands at her skirt. She didn't know what was wrong with her- or with Cloud. Well, they weren't _that _close when they were kids, but they had had their moments. Things weren't so tense when they were fourteen, and after Aerith's and Zack's death, Cloud had become considerably quieter, but he seems quite in ease when he was talking to Reno, or Berret- and even Yuffie. Probably it was their pasts that made her and Cloud this awkward, and sometimes Tifa wishes for the old Cloud to come back. Now she wasn't even sure if Cloud cares about her- well, he did care about her, she knew that, but he never shows it.

_This life was getting tiring…_

Tifa shrugged the thoughts off her head, and after one last glance at the now-dark pub, the girl went upstairs.

**

* * *

**Okay, guys. Reviews-please!!! ^^ You'll brighten my day  
**

**next chapter will be up soon.**

**Hope u like the story**

**-Rukichigo93  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words I could never say**

Cloud gave the wooden door a slight push, revealing the room Marlene and Denzel sleeps in. The window was open, moonlight streaming inside, illuminating the two beds that the kids lay on. Marlene's face was peaceful, a small smile on her lips. Denzel looked fine, too.

The blonde-haired youth stayed there for awhile. He loves the little girl and boy, they were one of the things that made his life worthwhile. Then Cloud walked outside, only to find himself nearly bumping into Tifa.

"…Sorry," he muttered, staring at the pretty brunette whom had been his friend since he could remember, but somehow couldn't get very close to. Before she had the chance to reply, he strode toward his room, "I'm just checking on Marlene and Denzel,"

The door closed behind him.

Sighing, Cloud went to his bed and started to change into a simple pullover and boxers. He lay on his mattress, his eyes wandering along the night sky from his window.

As usual, Aerith's face came flitting into his mind, alongside with Zack's and his mother. Aerith… how he missed her laugh and smile. She could always cheer him up when he's down, in a strange playful way that only she could…

His mind wandered over to Tifa. He couldn't stay blind at the truth, Tifa was sad. He could see it clearly in her tired brown eyes, which used to be so full of life, when they were kids. Cloud smiled a little as he remembered when he was twelve, watching Tifa from the window in his house as she played with the other boys…

Things hadnt been _that _awkward back then. He didn't know what makes his personality like this, either. Tifa was pretty much the same as she used to, but he… well, he changed.

One of the reasons was, he was afraid to get close to anyone again, after what happened to Zack and Aerith. He didn't want to hurt Tifa, or not be there when she needs him around. True, he had changed after all the years; his smile has faded, even after Sephiroth had died, his smile still hadnt return. Even when Marlene tried her best, or when Tifa threw in some jokes now and then, he only smiled slightly- he never laughed.

_What's wrong with him???_

Frustated, Cloud closed his eyes. In the darkness, he stared at two familiar eyes, familiar as his own.

Aerith… if you were here, what would you tell me?

You'll know what to do… I know you know.

**

* * *

**

**Come on, guys. Reviews ;(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrivals**

Tifa's eyes fluttered open. The bell was ringing; there was someone downstairs. The 23-year-old brunette glanced at Marlene; she was still sleeping. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Tifa went downstairs.

As the door swung open, a bright face grinned widely at her.

"Hey!" A girl of about sixteen smiled, "Long time no see, Tifa!"

"Yuffie?"

She pouted, "You don't look too happy meeting me,"

Tifa laughed dryly, "No, no. I'm just surprised," her amber eyes glanced at the back, and her smile grew wider. Vincent was there, looking downtrodden as usual, also Reno.

"Hey," Reno grinned at her, "You look like you could use another sleep,"

She scowled, then asked Yuffie, "Where's Cid and Barret?"

"Dunno. Somewhere," she shrugged, and pushed her way in, "Hmm… the bar hasn't changed,"

"Yeah,"

"Where's spikey?" Yuffie inquired, "Bet he's still asleep."

As soon as she said that, Cloud appeared at the stairs. He looked surprised seeing the guys.

"Cloud," Vincent nodded at him.

"Ah, here's the ass," Reno said, earning a giggle from Yuffie. Cloud's expression did not change as he reached the first floor.

"I thought only you would come," he addressed Reno.

"Hey!" Yuffie protested, "Why in the world you and Tifa looked unhappy to see us?"

Cloud regarded her, annoyed, "I'm not unhappy. I'm just surprised, Yuffie. That's two completely different things," he turned toward Reno, "Where's Rufus?"

"Didn't come," the redhead answered, "Cloud, I need to talk to you,"

The blonde gestured toward his office, "Come on in,"

The door slam shut.

"Well, that was impolite!" Yuffie grumbled, "Cloud's still the same! Not even a smile for me, or a greeting…"

"Cloud is like that, yes," Tifa smiled sadly.

The teenage ninja turned toward her, still scowling, "How could you keep up with him all these years? Gosh, Tifa, If I was you, I'd have flipped my lid,"

"He's my best friend," she shrugged, "And I know he's still the same Cloud I knew back then. Things will turn out allright, for us,"

She wasn't even sure when she said that.

***

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, when the bar has opened, and Tifa was serving the customers, being helped by Vincent, Cloud and Reno came out. Cloud immediately strode to Tifa.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Reno will be living with us,"

"_What?_"

Cloud shrugged, "It's…Rufus' order. It's okay, right?"

There was a thousand questions more she wanted to ask him, but the look in his blue eyes made her stop.

"…Okay," she said at last, and Cloud looked relieved, "But where will he sleep?"

"At my office," the blonde answered, then turned to walk toward the door, "I need to go now,"

Tifa didn't reply. Only then did Cloud turn around. His eyes met hers, and he smiled a little, "Thanks, you know, for understanding,"

He disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**Allright,guys, reviews!! So, Cloud is acting weird-again. No surprise there, but for what reasons? And Reno had joined the game lol.**

**Reviews, please. You'll brighten my day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here's the next chapter guys. This one was angsty, but the next one was perhaps a little lighter- i dont know. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Hollow Heart**

Late that night, Tifa prepared dinner for Denzel and Marlene. The two kids were sitting at the corner of the bar, both of their faces were sour. As the pretty barmaid approached them, Marlene looked up and asked, "Where's Cloud?"

She knew this question was coming.

Tifa put on a fake smile, "He's… out for work."

"He won't come back for dinner?" Denzel pestered.

_I don't know!, _Tifa wanted to scream. There's a lot of things she wanted to complain about, but as usual, she keep those feelings and anger behind her. Ruffling Denzel's auburn hair, she shook her head, "I don't think so, Denzel,"

Tifa strolled back behind the bar, nodding at the man who needs a refill. As she picked the glass, it slipped from her hand and with a smash, landed on the floor.

The girl cursed inwardly, bending down to pick it, only to find her finger bleeding.

_Dammit. Things never works out well for me…_

"I see you're having trouble," a voice commented, and Tifa turned around to see Reno. He was smiling as he bent next to her and picked up the broken fragments.

"Thanks," Tifa muttered.

He shrugged, and opened the drawer just under the plate rack, taking a bandage. Gently, the red-haired turks wrapped the white cloth on her bleeding finger.

"O-kay," he said, after finishing, "Now go to that guy. He's been asking for his beer for a long time now,"

She smiled a little, feeling a little better. Just slightly.

* * *

Around midnight, Tifa was woken by the sound of silent footsteps she knew so well. She was sleeping on the couch, her arm around Denzel, because the boy had insisted on waiting Cloud to go home, and there's nothing she could say would convince him otherwise.

The blonde haired guy looked surprised when he saw her.

"Tifa? What are you doing, sleeping here this late?" he asked, and she was glad to hear that his voice still had a little bit of concern in it. It's nice to realize that she still matters to him once in a while.

"Denzel insisted on waiting for you," she answered, running tender fingers along the boy's hair.

Cloud didn't answer as he looked at Denzel. Tifa pulled the boy up in her arms and began walking upstairs, to his bedroom. The blonde man followed silently behind. Tifa laid Denzel on the bed and kissed his forehead, before going back to her own room.

"I'm sorry,"

Cloud's voice stopped her. The brunette turned around to see her best friend looking at his feet.

There was a lot she'd like to say about that, but that's just going to make things more awkward between them, and as much as she'd like to voice out what her heart was crying inside, she couldn't. Things still hasn't changed; the way she still couldn't talk to him.

"It's okay,"

Two words. Just two words could be the exact opposite of what she's feeling inside.

* * *

Tifa closed the door behind her, and on her way to her room, she passed Cloud's old office, and to her surprise, Reno was standing there, his eyes sleepy.

"You're still up?" Tifa inquired, surprised.

"Uh, no, I just heard voices and thought to check up," he grinned slightly, "Is it Cloud?"

She nodded, and maybe her face looked so miserable, that the Turk gave her a little pat on the shoulder.

"He cares about you, you know,"

Tifa stared dubiously at the redhead.

"He cares about you and the kids, that I'm sure of," Reno said, "It's just, that guy got so many problems of his own, his mourning, his past, and still couldn't get over it, no matter how often he said he had."

"…"

Reno winked, "He's an emo to began with. Don't mind him,"

Tifa smiled a little, and Reno went back to his room. Before closing the door, he peered back and said, "Better get some sleep. Your eyes are starting to have bags,"

The brunette nodded, but Reno's words still rang in her ears.

_He cares about you, you know…_

She knew that. She also knew that he's still grieving over the death of Aerith and Zack. Both of them were killed in front of him, and perhaps he was thinking he couldn't save anybody, including her. Zack was his very best friend, and Aerith… well, he loves Aerith, maybe, she wasn't sure of that. But she was important to him, and those two losses changed Cloud forever.

And she doesn't want to sound selfish, but wasn't it time for her to get her own happiness? It has been three years since she started living with him, and things had gone from good, to worse, to good, to slightly worse again. It's too much for her…

She loves Cloud, but she was tired.

* * *

**I want to capture Tifa's feelings in this chapter. Dunno if I did a good job. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. And tell me what d'you think about the Reno-Tifa thing.  
**

**Reviews, please, guys.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The-almost-good-day**

"Good morning," Cloud greeted her.

Tifa was surprised when she found him downstairs, absent-mindedly stirring his juice.

"You should tell me you were up," she complained, "I would've prepared breakfast,"

"I made myself some bread,"

"You don't even know where I kept the jams," Tifa pointed out.

He almost smiled, "Plain bread wasn't that bad,"

Tifa shrugged, and went to sit next to him. He looked surprised, and edged away a little.

"So," the brunette looked at her, "Any deliveries today?"

"No; actually, I'm taking the day off," he said, then added, "It's Denzel's birthday,"

_Oh, god. _Tifa glanced at the calendar. _21th october. How stupid, I forgot my own son's birthday. Not his birthday, I just forgot the date today… and well, he's not my son either, but still…_

Cloud looked at her, puzzled, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, nothing,". _You're frikkin stupid mother, Lockheart, _"What about the present?"

"I bought this couple of days ago, you know, as a present from us," Cloud said, showing her a box of pirate ship legos. He seemed unsure as he looked at her, and he looks so much like a kid Tifa had to smile, "He'll love it, Cloud,"

"I hope so,"

Tifa stood up, "Well, I'd better cook him some hearty breakfast," and went to the kitchen.

* * *

At nine o'clock Tifa decided to wake Denzel up. Vincent, Yuffie, Reno, Cloud, and Marlene were hiding behind the tables of the bar.

"Don't make so much noises," Tifa warned them.

"Definetely!" Yuffie shouted, then covered her mouth, "oops,"

The barmaid rolled her eyes, and went upstairs. Denzel was still sleeping, his head buried deep between his fluffy pillows. Tifa sat beside him and stroke his smooth auburn hair, smiling slightly at his peaceful face.

"Denzel…" she murmured, "Denzel…wake up,"

The boy's eyes flickered open, still hazy. "…Tifa?"

"Come down," she said, pulling him into sitting position, "I cooked something for you,"

"…Eh, yeah," Denzel nodded, following her downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom, the others leapt from behind the table.

"SURPRISE!" they said, with Yuffie's voice being the loudest. Reno blew at a makeshift colorful trumpet, emanating horrible sounds.

Tifa looked at Denzel's expression, which quickly turned into a big grin. Marlene ran toward him, giving him a big hug.

"Happy birthday!!!!" she said, pulling away and giving him a colorful box. Denzel opened it, holding out a basketball.

"Thanks!" his face brightened. Tifa watched as Yuffie pecked the boy on the cheek, making him blush, and gave him an overlarge cap. Vincent shook hands with him, saying happy birthday in a flat voice, and gave him a book about space. Denzel looked surprised at the book, but muttered thank you anyway. Vincent really have no idea how to dealt with kids. Reno came last, ruffling Denzel's hair and gave him a _gun._

Tifa immediately looked horrified, "A gun, Reno? Seriously,"

"It's a prototype. No bullets either," The redhead scowled, "It's a limited-edition."

"Fine," Tifa shrugged. Then Cloud, who stood beside her, called Denzel.

"Happy birthday," the blonde said, handing him the clumsily-wrapped gift. Tifa kissed him on the cheek, "It's from us,"

Denzel smiled brightly, and opened the gift. His eyes shone as he saw the legos.

"…Do you like it?" Cloud's voice was unsure.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Denzel answered, and gave Tifa and Cloud a hug, "Thanks!"

Cloud's face looked strange. He looked kind of happy and sad at the same time. Tifa then took Denzel's hand.

"Now, eat. All those food are for you," she said gently, "Happy birthday, Denzel,"

He grinned at her, and suddenly the world seems twice as brighter, "Thanks, Tifa,"

As he ran toward the dining table, the 23-year-old brunette watched him eat with Marlene by his side. Yuffie was talking to Reno, and Cloud was standing next to her, looking almost…content.

And as she caught sight of Vincent, blowing the trumpet Reno made earlier, she had to smile.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite well. Denzel and Marlene were all-smiles, Yuffie and Reno were being annoying, Vincent was quiet, and Cloud seems detached, but he smiled a lot too. And it makes Tifa wonder, that no matter how much she felt like she was lonely, maybe the whole thing was worth it.

"You're smiling to yourself," Reno's voice caught her off her reverie.

"Does that bother you?"

"No…" the Turks grinned, "It's good to see you smiling."

Tifa shrugged, and looked across the room where Marlene was feeding Cloud a bunch of ripe grapes. Reno followed the direction of her gaze and smiled, "See, he cares about you guys a lot,"

"... Maybe," Tifa muttered, "I just hope things will stay like this forever, you know,"

"It will," Reno promised, but something about his voice made her scared, like there's something about the whole thing he's not telling her.

* * *

**Lol. Okay, please reviews. This is kind of a happy chapter, preparing for the worst-to-come at the next chapter. What do u think??? and some suggestions, please**

**Ill appreciate it**

**-Rukichigo93  
**


End file.
